


Mistletoe

by Flyingintospace



Series: 25 Days of Christmas [1]
Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Christmas, M/M, Mistletoe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-02
Updated: 2016-12-02
Packaged: 2018-09-03 17:04:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8721724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flyingintospace/pseuds/Flyingintospace
Summary: Tyler finds Jamie setting up a Christmas tree.





	

Tyler opened the front door, only to be greeted by a pile of boxes.

What was going on?

There were boxes stacked everywhere. On every available surface and finally there was Jamie, sitting on the floor in front of the unlit fireplace (because after all it was nearly 20 degrees Celsius outside) setting up a tree.

A tree?

Oh wait, Christmas.

But it was the November?

"Hey babe what'cha you doing." Tyler asked, coming over and dropping down on the one free chair in the living room.

"Decorating," Jamie said as he finished securing the bottom of the tree in the base. "Come and help?"

"It's November," Tyler looked at him incredulously. "Not even late November."

"I couldn't wait any longer. Decorating is my favourite part of the holidays. And we're gone for most of December on road trips." Jamie said.

Tyler laughed, shaking his head but he did indeed slide onto the floor to help with the tree. He finished putting the pieces together, while Jamie began to look in boxes for decorations.

"I found the lights!" He exclaimed sounding gleeful.

He and Tyler began to untangle the strings of lights, finally winning the battle against them. They began to wrap the tree in lights but when they went to plug it in, Tyler laughed out loud as he realized that he had the wrong end.

"You know they have this newfangled thing called pre-lit trees."

"Now what fun would that be?" Jamie grinned at him and they unstrung the tree once again.

An hour later they had finally got the decorations up and Jamie was reaching to the top of the tree to put up the star.

"That looks amazing," Tyler said hugging Jamie from behind, hooking his chin over Jamie's shoulder. "You know what we need to help celebrate this."

"What?"

"Hot chocolate!" Tyler exclaimed. "I'll go make some."

Jamie shook his head and began to clean up the boxes,but he found one more decoration that brought a smile to his face.

Tyler had just finished and turned around, with both mugs in his hand when Jamie appeared in the doorway smiling.

"What did you do?" Tyler asked suspicious.

"Nothing much," Jamie smile grew bigger.

Tyler walked over and was surprised when Jamie took both mugs of cocoa and set them on the table and pulled him into a long deep kiss. They finally broke apart when oxygen became necessary.

"What was that for?" Tyler asked. "Not that I'm complaining."

Jamie pointed up to the doorway.

Tyler looked up laughing as he saw the spring of fake mistletoe and pulled Jamie in for another kiss.


End file.
